


Surprise!

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Suspected Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Roman's cheating on him. Seth's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: dean starts to think roman's cheating on him so he gets worried and convinces seth to follow him around and see that romans at a coffee shop with some girl. dean flips out and starts going crazy at the girl only to realize that it's their neighbor and they were planning a surprise party for him,( please make this as funny and cute as possible :)

"Dean, this is fucking stupid." Seth complains, peering around the corner, watching Roman and some girl drink coffee and discuss something together. He’s too far away to hear them in the crowded cafe.

"He is totally cheating on me! He’s been sneaking around with chick for like two weeks! He’s keeping secrets! I know he’s lying to me!" Dean hisses, tugging his beanie down further and leaning around Seth to glare at Roman.

He absolutely loses it when Roman leans across the table to kiss the girl on the cheek. He snarls and gets up, storming over to their table, intent on showing Roman just who he is dealing with. Seth lunges for him, trying to hold him back from making a scene, but Dean worms his way around him, marching over to the table. 

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing?" Dean asks as he slams his hands on the table. 

Roman looks up at him calmly. “I think I’m having coffee with a friend. I also think that you and Seth have been following us all over town. I also know you think I’m cheating on you, but that’s just ridiculous, baby boy, and you know it.”

"But you’ve been sneaking out with her!" Dean points at the woman across from Roman, finally turning to get a good look at her.

"Hi Dean. Nice to see you." She smiles at him and sips her coffee.

"Mercy?" He asks, confused.

She nods. “Yep. I’m the other woman.” 

Dean opens and closes his mouth several times. Mercy smirks some more and exchanges a look with Roman.

"If you must know, which you clearly must because you drug Seth all over town with you, we were trying to plan a surprise party for your birthday." Roman shakes his head. 

"Oh." Dean says. 

Seth elbows him hard in the ribs and then glares at Roman. “Why wasn’t I in on this?” 

“‘Cause you can’t keep anything from Dean. It’s sad.” Mercy smirks at him.

"It’s true. You’re terrible at keeping secrets from me." Dean elbows him back.

"Whatever." Seth grumbles, taking a seat beside Mercy.

"Well, you two might as well help plan this." Roman says, tugging Dean down next to him and stealing a kiss.

"Next time you think I’m cheating, remember that I would never cheat on you, and just ask me. Don’t slink all over town following me, baby boy." Roman growls in Dean’s ear before letting Dean steal the rest of his coffee with a long suffering sigh.

Sometimes he wonders why he loves this man so much.


End file.
